the_shopkins_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Starletta Shades
Starletta Shades was a female contestant on Shopkins All Stars. She was eliminated in Lick Your Way to Freedom with 4,595 votes. She competed on Shopkins Craziness for That Better Team. She is currently a contestant on Battle of the Shopkins for The Abusement Park 2. Appearance Starletta Shades is a pair of sky blue sunglasses with pink lenses. She has white feet. Personality Starletta Shades is generally described as reckless and vengeful. Despite her faults, she cares for her friends, such as when she stood up for June Balloon when Slick Breadstick was yelling at her. She is shown to be determined when she was racing against Popsi Cool and kept running until she won for her team. It is possible that she can be sarcastic at times. An example of this is when June Balloon asked her to stop throwing sticks, she said "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess the other team, like, deserves it." in an insincere/unkind tone. The two aforementioned examples suggests she is competitive like Slick Breadstick. In the second episode four teaser, it further suggests she is competitive. She comments on how even though the jump to the finish line in Run Your Way to Victory could have hurt her, it was worth it because her team won. This means she will go to great lengths to win. Trivia *Starletta Shades was the first of many things: **She was the first character created for Shopkins Craziness. **She was the first person to be introduced with arms in We're Back!. **She was the first person to cause a death because she pushed Rubie Blaze and Scarletta Gateau together, not counting the first intro. **She was the first person who is shown to own an electronic device, which was a laptop. The second was Vicky Vac, who owns a phone. **If she died when Popsi Cool threw the rock at her, she is the first character with arms to die. **She is the first female character to know about the competition even before Bessie Bowl's invitation came. ***However, Rubie Blaze is the first known character to know about the competition. ****Although, the description for We're Back! says "It starts off with a group of Shopkins expecting an invitation to Shopville to compete on a reality show called 'Shopkins Craziness'." This may mean all of The Six was expecting the invitation, not just Starletta Shades and Rubie Blaze. *Starletta Shades is commonly mistaken by fans for Scum Glasses from The Grossery Gang. **However, she differs by being a character with arms and female. *Starletta Shades can be mistaken as a boy. **Despite this, Slick Breadstick uses female pronouns referring to her, confirming her gender as female in the first episode. It's likely some viewers weren't listening closely enough. **She was originally going to be a male, but was changed to a female due to the fact that there were too many male characters. *Starletta Shades' body is very vulnerable, as she is able to shatter easily. This is similar to many other different object show characters. *Starletta Shades can be similar to Christian McLean from Total Drama, as they can be sarcastic at times. *There is an animation on DeviantArt called "Starletta Shades has a Problem." In this short, she grows very big. *A short was uploaded to the channel called "Starletta Shades gets her revenge" with Starletta Shades destroying Popsi Cool with an unfolded staple, it was a teaser for Episode 4 but the creator said this wasn't going to happen in Episode 4. *Despite not being shown, confirmed, or hinted it is possible that Starletta Shades can carry other contestants like Suzie Sushi, June Balloon, and Mike Rophone. **It is also very possible that Starletta Shades has a carrying capacity as well. *When Starletta Shades found Bessie Bowl's invitation, she says the line "OMG, it came!" This implies she knew about the competition beforehand and was waiting for the invitation. *Starletta Shades is the only character of The Six to have one syllable in her name and to have arms. *Starletta Shades's "OMG" in We're Back! may stand for the usual OMG (or alternatively, "Oh my gosh") or it could stand for "Oh my glass", as some sunglasses are made out of glass. *Starletta Shades is the only female character to have a one syllable name. The other characters with one syllable names are Cupicorn, Lil' Blaze, and Captain Zoom, all three being males. *Tayler Tee and Chico Pyramid believe Starletta Shades weighs the most out of everyone on That Better Team. While some sunglasses are known to be heavy to hold, it is unknown if this is true, as their world logic may be different from ours. Category:Characters